Kalasin's story
by the21digdig
Summary: Kalasin hates her father for sending her away to be married to Kaddar, the ruler of Carthark. She always wanted to be knight. Right away, she singles Kaddar out as a spoiled pervert, as he singles her out as a brat. Will her story end well?
1. Chapter 1: First day in Carthark

Kalasin and Kaddar

Disclaimer: This is Tamora Peirce's world, I just gave Kalasin a story. Dressed in a deep blue dress with dark gray embroidery, her curly black hair pinned down, as her station required, Princess Kalasin trembled with nervousness.

This was crazy. She was sixteen, for heaven's sake, she shouldn't be so nervous about meeting her fiancé! She was lucky that she hadn't met him so far, the marriage had only been arranged last year.

Kalasin sighed. How HAD her father persuaded her not to be a lady knight? He had come into her rooms one night, and they had talked for hours. Even though it was her dream, her dad had convinced her to put Tortall first. Well, he was a king, after all, and a very good one.

As the castle came into view, everyone on board gasped. Leaning on the rail, Kalasin shaded her eyes and sighed.

The large palace was grand, it's towers stretching high into the sky, and wonders from all over the world. The welcoming committee for her stay here was over fifty people, nobles among them, dressed in jewels like they were common stones.

And yet, despite all the grandness, Kalasin was unimpressed. Her father's palace may be smaller (Thought still with over four hundred servants in the castle alone, with hundreds more outside), but it was homey. This place was foreign, and scary.

Kalasin bit her lip. It was an old trick to stop herself from crying. All she wanted was to go home.

Entering the palace, Kalasin tried to look impressed. Mostly, as she walked to her new rooms, she just felt lonely. This place was hot, dry, and even after hours of her stay here, Emperor Kaddar had still not come to meet his future wife. She wrinkled her nose. Bad first impression.

During dinnertime, Kalasin changed into a deep red flaming dress that felt as uncomfortable as it was beautiful.

She wore a ruby necklace, and pinned her hair up again in a pearl net. Her slippers were silk, as was the rest of her outfit, but they too, twinkled with rubys.

Walking into the royal banquet, all Kalasin wanted was to slam her hands over her ears. But years of royal practice made her stop, and look around instead.

This place was obviously a show of wealth. Globes hung in the air, ten to twenty feet above them, giving the illusion of a night sky against the dark ceiling. The walls were painted, and each chair was backed with velvet.

Letting a footman show her to her seat, on the Emperor's right, Kalasin saw his seat was empty. That was weird. Daine and Alanna had said that the emperor was kind, and considerate. At least for a ruler.

Everyone stood up as a new figure entered the room, flanked by guards. Kalasin sighed. Let's get this over with, she thought. I've seen paintings of him, so I shouldn't be too surprised.

A young man of twenty two swept the guards aside. Everyone in the hall bowed or curtsied. Kalasin curtsied as she looked him over.

Emperor Kaddar had dark brown skin, the color of chocolate. He wore his diamond becked crown like a cap, as if it had no weight at all. He had dark lines drawn on both eye lids that extended all the way to his temples. His lower lip was fuller than the upper, and his long lashes gave him an almost feline look.

He wore a tunic of deep emerald silk. His jewels sparkled in the globe-light. Kaddar boasted three silver rings on his left ear, with a long hoop on the right. He wore a collar-like necklace with silver inlay and mother of pearl strips. He had three rings on his right hand, and two on the left. Both hands and feet were decorated with bracelets, his breeches so dark green they were almost black.

Looking at his face, Kalasin felt dislike growing in her chest. She hated people who bragged about their wealth, and this was clearly boasting. While inside her head, she imagined what she would say to him if she could, on the outside her face was only filled with polite interest, a mask that gave away none of her true feelings.

As emperor Kaddar came closer, she saw his skin was actually lighter brown than she originally thought. His eyes are as dark as poop, Kalasin thought, annoyed. He's probably a selfish pervert.

He looked at her, polite interest in his face, masking his true emotions. "It is an honor to meet you at last, princess Kalasin. I have hoped for years to marry you, but your mother was unwilling to negotiate a marriage treaty until a year ago."

That was the deal I made with dad. Kalasin thought smugly. I hoped that with enough time, he would change his mind about sending me away. Too bad it only delayed the inevitable.

"It is an honor to meet you too, Your Imperial Majesty. I hope that I shall grow to love this country as much as Tortall is my home."

"You said IS." The emperor remarked. "Interesting. Do you still think of Tortall as your home, even knowing you might never return?"

His harsh words stung like and arrow. An unexpected tear fell, causing her to think about home.

"Come with me." The emperor took Kalasin's arm. She was too surprised to protest. As they walked out, with folk bowing to them, Kaddar took her outside.


	2. Chapter 2: Court

Looking at the moonlit garden, Kalasin only felt a mild degree of awe. Mortal beauty didn't really impress her, as a princess, she had always looked for INNER beauty.

Kaddar seated her on a stone bench, facing the moon. He stood himself, a stranger, her husband to be.

"Why did you cry?" He asked. "I was asking a perfectly reasonable question, given I'm your future husband. I thought you had gotten used to it, on the long weeks of your voyage."

Kalasin stared ahead, refusing to acknowledge him. Future husband? Pah! He was an idiot who didn't mind slave labor, and to top it off, six years older than her!

Kaddar sat down on the bench, forcing her to look at him. "Why do you ignore me?" He asked, confused, putting a hand on her shoulder. Kalasin judo-flipped him into the castle dirt.

Later, she questioned her sanity. Had this happened in public, she would be sent back home, and war waged on Tortall. But now all she could think about was how funny this scene was, the great emperor of Carthark, lying on the ground, face first in the dirt.

Kalasin started laughing, and couldn't stop. These weren't lady-like giggles, they were full-on snorts, holding her stomach, nearly rolling on the ground. All of the tension she had carried from home had melted away.

Kaddar sat up, groaning. "At least one of us finds this funny," he grumbled, and the look on his face made Kalasin clutch her stomach, laughing harder.

"How did you learn to flip someone like that?" Kaddar asked, eyes wide and curious. "It feels like a Shang move, but I've never seen THAT move before."

Kalasin shrugged, sitting back on the bench. "There were a lot of women close to me who taught me how to fight. My dad always wanted me to be a princess, but my mother, and her friends always taught me self-defense. My Shang friends taught me self-offense."

"So, basically, you know a hundred and one ways to kick someone in the gut." Kaddar said this as if it was a fact, like he didn't doubt it for a moment.

Kalasin looked him in the face for the first time, surprised. "I thought you thought girls were weaklings."

Kaddar grinned, looking like a little boy, and less like a strange emperor. "That was before Daine showed me up in everything, and proved that girls can be just as good as the best boys."

Kalasin grinned. "She told me how she showed you up in archery. She's as good as the best in the queen's riders."

"I've heard of them. They hunt bandits, right?" Kalasin nodded. "Wish we had some here."

Kalasin frowned. "Then why don't you? If you are too busy to organize, then one of your officials could oversee, while a trainer taught them. You talk about it like it's impossible."

"Carthark still doesn't allow women to take up arms. No matter what I say, cranky old nobles insist that I stick to traditions. And given that the majority of nobles feel this way, and that I still have small rebellions, I don't want to lose even more supporters."

Kalasin nodded, understanding. But there should be a way for girls to prove themselves. And if enough do it, maybe he can force them to agree.

"How about a tournament? Multiple competitions?" She suggested, shifting into a more comfortable position. "If girls win more than half the competitions, then you can create a riders and have girls join. Put the condition for girls that they have to win more than half the competitions, two years in a row. And a girl can't be in more than three competitions."

Kaddar frowned, thinking it over. "It's possible. At the very least, the merchants won't complain. And with prizes, neither will the peasants. We can have mage competitions, too. The apprentices will be happy to show off, and the masters glad for a night of peace. The nobles could hire the winners as servants, or just to gain popularity."

Kalasin yawned. It was getting late. But it would be rude to leave. Even though she had had a hard day, she still had manners.

"Look at these flowers, my dear." Kaddar said, oblivious to her exhaustion.

Kalasin's head snapped up. "I am not your dear!" She hissed. "I am your unloving wife by marriage, there's a difference!"

Kaddar smiled, like she was a child who had thrown a very small tantrum. "You shall love me eventually." He said, bursting with confidence. "Everybody does."

"Except Daine." Kalasin said, guessing he had a crush on her from the way he talked.

Kaddar scowled, like a spoiled child. "Daine loves me! She just didn't think she was good enough!"

Kalasin cleared her throat to keep from laughing. "Yeah. Because someone who is half a goddess, and can single handedly destroy Carthark,-she almost did it once, you're still repairing the damage, - doesn't think she's good enough for you. That's why she married Numair."

"She married Numair?!" Kaddar jumped to him feet, furious. "War on Tortall! That puny mage shall die! Daine is mine!"

"Relax, Romeo." Kalasin told Kaddar, hiding her amusement. "If you kill Numiar, she will kill you. Any person in their right minds wouldn't kill the most powerful mage in Tortall."

He glared at her. "Are you suggesting I'm crazy?"

"I'm saying love is blind."

He had a crazy gleam in his eye. "I'll make you mine. Then you'll come crawling back, begging for more." He reached out to touch her breasts.

Kalasin went rigged with fear. Never in her life had a man acted this way toward her, could it be that he only thought he loved Daine? Could he want her as his possession? Kalasin did the only thing her mind could do. She slammed Kaddar against the wall.

As he choked, gasping for air, Kalasin's eyes went wide. She was in trouble now. She couldn't let go, he would rape her. She couldn't kill him, war would be waged on Tortall. Nor could she keep him like this, he would publicly kill her!


	3. Chapter 3: Everybody needs a family

Chapter 3: what the hell?

Deciding it was safest to let him go, Kalasin dropped Kaddar, where he lay on the floor gasping. He looked bewildered, like he had never been touched this way before. He probably hadn't, Kalasin thought. Being a prince for most of his life, than an emperor, nobody had ever choked him.

"Sorry." Kaddar said, sounding sane. Kalasin warily offered him a hand up, ready to flip him if he tried anything. "I only act like this about Daine. One of the reasons I supported Tortall in the immortals' war was because I knew Daine was my uncle's target. And I couldn't let him get near her."

"So, do you really love her?"

"It's more like admiration. I would do anything for her, but she doesn't love me. It's the only reason I regret being Emperor."

"You know, if you hadn't tried to rape me that would seem sweet."

Kaddar smiled weakly. "And if you hadn't choked me –great grip- I might have thought you were a distinguished lady. Now, I think you're a crazy, beautiful queen of the jungle. Scary, dangerous, and confined."

Kalasin could think of nothing to say. He had been stop on. She picked up her fallen hair pins, and went to her rooms.

The next morning, Kalasin dressed in a violet dress that showed off her figure. She had a lady in waiting braid her hair and coil it (She could never wear her hair down), and a glass mage had made her gown into a work of art by turning all the embroideries into glass. It made her gown sparkle, while showing of a splendid creation off magic at the same time.

Walking into the throne room, Kalasin wandered around, eating grapes, and chatting with foreign ambassadors. Hoping foolishly never to see Kaddar again, she chatted like crazy about every possible subject, even slavery, which made her want to kill whoever owner slaves. Well, not kill. Maybe just make him understand the pain of being a slave.

Suddenly, the head of the university, which had given her an extremely interesting conversation, bowed low, and left. Feeling a stomach ache coming on from all those grapes, Kalasin faced the newcomer.

Kaddar stood there, handsome in a long cream-colored tunic, with gold embroideries. His breeches, a dark cream, were also gold embroidered. Today he boasted rings on every finger, a hoop on his ear, and bracelets of all shades of gold.

Kalasin wanted nothing more than to get away from this man, who was obviously guarded as well. Feeling her need to puke grow, Kalasin was doubly sure that her sickness had nothing to do with the sweet purple grapes.

Kalasin smiled stiffly, not forgetting what had happened yesterday. Neither did Kaddar, or so it seemed. He had a strange look on his face, confusion, annoyance, and a bit of curiosity, like he was wondering about something.

"My dear, (Kalasin went stiff, her smile disappearing, while Kaddar's smile got wider and he pretended not to notice), I hope you had a good night's rest."

"Yes, snuggle bunny, (The head of the university hid a smile), and it was as sweet as could be. You are so kind for worrying." Kalasin fluttered her lashes, as if she was flirting. In truth she wanted to laugh. She would teach him never to call her dear!

Smiling stiffly, Kaddar went on. "I belie you have never seen the wonders of our city. I am free tomorrow. Would you give me the honor of accompanying me?"

"I would be honored, pumpkin! I'll see you at dawn?"

The rest of the day went somewhat similar. IT was a surprise day-long party from the nobles, and Kalasin and Kaddar spent every moment possible calling each other pet names. The entire court had mixed feelings. Some wanted to puke, like Kalasin, who ate little, and others were barely able to contain their laughter, like the head of the university.

The next morning, Kalasin wore a light red dress, embroidered with orange. Her only jewelry was ruby earrings, and under her floor-length dress, she wore sturdy dress boots. She wouldn't risk having her feet hurt today.

Kaddar waited for her, handsome in white and green. Emeralds shimmered at his ears, and bracelets dotted his wrists.

"We're taking only ten guards and my personal mage." He told her. "That's basically the minimum amount of security I'm allowed, ever. Some spy might decide to end my life, and who would know?"

Kalasin nodded. She had expected fifty armed knights. Considering Tortall, he was under armed.

As they walked into the city, Kalasin looked around. Back home she had rarely been to the city when she was young, and never when she grew up. Mostly, she stayed in the palace, and let rumors of her beauty follow her, just as her father wanted.

A child's cry of pain sounded behind them. Kalasin turned to look, and saw a bleeding young boy of about seven, wearing only a fading loincloth, and with several missing teeth. Breaking out of the circle of guards, she approached the lad.

"What happened, boy?" She asked, reaching for her magic. As invisible strands weaved themselves around the boy, Kalasin inspected him.

"My ma gave me money to pay ol' spit face, who own the building. When I got back, her man had killed her, and was stealing her jewelry. He try to kill me too, but I got away."

Kalasin bit her lip. She saw no magical sign the lad was lying, he hadn't started to glow. If what he said was true, he was an orphan, or his dad had left if his mother was seeing someone. The lad's eye was black, his entire face was bruised, and he had a broken arm.

"Where's your dad, lad?"

A tear slid down the boy's cheek. "He died, four years ago. Now, with mom gone, I'm all alone."

"What's your name lad? I'm going to heal you now, so don't panic." As her hands stated glowing a deep blue, the boy told her his name, tommy. "You're a brave lad, Tommy." Kalasin said as she finally finished. She felt more than a little worn out. "Just be gentle on that arm for a few days, and you'll be fine."

He smiled. "Thank you, lady."

Kalasin smiled. "Wait here." They were still near the palace, and Varice, a mage who worked there, was walking by. Kalasin approached her.

"Hey Varice."

Varice curtsied low. "Hello, your highness. Are you out with the emperor?"

Kalasin smiled. "Something like that. On the way, I met a sweet little orphan named tommy. His parents are dead, and he was hurt badly. I fixed him up, but a life on the streets isn't right for a seven year old. Do you happen to know a kind servant willing to adopt him? I would be forever in your debt."

Varice's eyes filled with tears. "Poor lad. May I meet Tommy?"

As Varice met Tommy, he looked delighted to meet a lady that was willing to get her hands dirty. Varice told him about her gardens, and he told her about his mom.

Kalasin finally had to interrupt. This was getting too long, and Kaddar was getting impatient. As much as the look on his face made her laugh, holding him for an hour was cruel.

Kalasin tapped Varice on the shoulder. "Varice, I must be going now. Could you please make sure that he gets a good home?"

"He'll be getting a wonderful home. Mine." Varice hugged Tommy around the shoulders. Tommy's eyes went wide, and no one was more surprised than Kaddar. "I've always wanted a child, but I've never wanted a husband. The right guy never came along. Tommy's sweet, and I won't leave him to a stranger. He'll be perfectly happy at my house."

Kalasin grinned. "Well, then I'll take my leave." She heard Tommy calling Varice 'mommy two', and saw Kaddar's red face.

"Sorry it took so long."

As Kaddar began to turn pink, Kalasin grinned, and ignored his furious whispering. This country might not be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4: A fighting girl

Chapter 4: Meeting his friends (And archery)

As they walked through the city, Kaddar pointed out various landmarks and explained then. It seemed he didn't want a rotten marriage.

Neither did Kalasin. But she also didn't want to pretend to be some ornament, good for nothing but bed. Besides, she was free for the first time in her life! In this court, she had acted more freely than she had since she was four! It felt good to come out and say what is on your mind, not just hold it in and cry. Kalasin felt so good she twirled in a circle on her booted heel.

Something poked her arm. Kalasin looked up and saw Kaddar's anxious face. "Are you ok? You looked sick." His face was slightly pale, and very confused.

Kalasin pouted. "I'm happy, dummy. And free. Are you worried for me? You do care!" She laughed outright at that.

Kaddar looked embarrassed. "No, I just was worried. If you died, I would have to deal with war from Tortall."

"Mmm-hmm." Kalasin said, unconvinced. "More like you care." Giggling like a little girl given her favorite treat, she skipped ahead. Kaddar watched her go, an unreadable expression on his face.

After a time, they reached a clearing. It had a small brown shed on its far side, and the grass was dry. A couple of young men were laughing, and practicing. When they saw Kaddar, they bowed low.

"And who might this beauty be?" A young man of twenty asked, his light brown face filled with a smile. He whistled as he look her over. Kalasin clenched her fists and smiled. "I would love to pick her up!"

Another guy smacked him on the nose. "That's her royal highness princess Kalasin, who's to be married to the emperor in a few months! She won't be sharing your bed!"

Kaddar stepped forward. He looked at the guards. "Watch the perimeter." He ordered. They nodded and left, leaving only the young nobles and the awkward young engaged couple. "Kalasin won't be sharing anyone's bed, let alone mine. She nastier than a sea witch, she is as- Oww!" Kalasin poked him in the ribs.

"You aren't so great either, you pervert." She told him, scowling. Looking at the young nobles, she asked, "Are you shooting?"

The light brown youth who had looked her over smirked. "You want to go?"

Kalasin nodded.

One white youth of twenty four snorted. "She's a girl! And a princess at that! She could barely lift the bow!" He bowed low as Kalasin raised an eyebrow delicately. "No, offence, your highness."

Another man glared at him. "You weren't here six years ago, Kelvin. You didn't see Daine." To Kalasin he added, "Sorry, he's new. We're still breaking him to bridle." Kelvin lunged at him with a cry of, "Die, Lard!" Soon both Lard and Kelvin were fighting in the dirt.

The light brown youth, who told her his name was Jase, brought her over to the archery section. As they were walking away, Kalasin heard Kaddar shout, "Do I even get a say in this?"

"No!' "No!" Both Jase and Kalasin called back at the same time. They grinned at each other.

"Here, princess." Jase handed her a short bow, her favorite. It didn't take much upper body strength, and it was also easier to carry.

"Call me Kally. All my friends do." Kalasin said as she tested to weight. It was just right. Picking up a discarded arrow, she did a few stretches, to make herself limber. After a few minutes, she shot.

Kalasin had aimed for the second closest target, fifty yards away. She could usually go one hundred, easy (She was as good as the lioness), but this was a strange bow and a strange place. She would keep things simple.

Jase handed her two more arrows that she shot as surely as the first, the target in her mind. When she ran out of arrows, Kalasin and Jase walked over to check the target. All three arrows were clustered near the center, buried so deep someone would have to cut them out. Jase's jaw dropped. Kalasin grinned.

Jase took Kalasin's hand and raised it in the air. "Lads, we have a new Daine!" He cheered. "The princess here is a very fine shooter, as good as the Wildmage!"

Kelvin came over and inspected the arrows. At last he straightened. "You cheated." He said.

Kalasin frowned. "I would never, and you are rude."

He gazed calmly at her. "So are you, and you can't defend yourself in a fight. All you can do is shoot flimsy arrows that don't hurt anyone."

Kalasin looked down at her clothes and sighed. They were formal court wear, and a big, fat dress was horrible to fight in. Maybe they had a change of clothes. She looked at Lard. He was about her height, and because he had a thin waist, his clothes might just fit her.

"Do you have any spare clothes? Clean?" She asked Lard. Startled, he nodded, and gave her a full outfit, clean and well made. It would fit snugly, especially around the chest area, but it would be so much more comfortable than dresses. Thank goodness. She had magic.

Taking the clothes, she walked over to the shed and locked it with her most powerful spells, ensuring that only a very powerful mage like Numair (Tortall's most powerful mage) could get in.

As she dressed, Kalasin felt a strange homesickness wash over her. At home, she wore tights at least once a day, and practiced fighting. She regretted now that she had been to mad at her parents to even talk to them, and they, in return, couldn't understand her.

Undoing her spell, Kalasin tied her hair back into a bun, with spiked pins to keep anyone from grabbing it. Her annoying hair was waist-length, curse it, so she had a very large bun.

"Give it your best shot." That was the first thing she told Kelvin. He stood there, like the rest of the men, gaping. With the exception of Kaddar. He was stunned, and seriously annoyed.

"What?"

"You said I couldn't defend myself. So, attack me. If you pin me down for five seconds, then I admit defeat. If I pin you down, or knock you out, then you must apologize before the court, tomorrow at noon."

"Don't think I'll go easy on you, bratty princess." Kelvin said, cracking his knuckles. Kaddar smirked, while the rest stood, surprised as he attacked.

Kalasin dodged his fist, getting behind him and shoving. It wasn't a perfect move, but his momentum already had his off balance. Now he lost it completely, falling face first in the dust. He stood up cursing. There was a new wariness in his eyes. Kalasin smirked. She would teach him to think a girl was an ornament!

He lunged again. She dodged just in time, feeling his fist passing inches from her face. He spun with unhuman speed, and grabbed her hair.

Kelvin yelped. Kalasin took that moment to spin around, and shoved her palm from under his chin. He landed face first in the dirt, bleeding from his mouth. Kalasin punched, stopping an inch from his face.

Kalasin grinned widely. "I win!" She cried triumphantly, a bit out of breath. Looking at Kaddar, she noticed he was the3 only one who didn't seem shocked. She was a bit put off. She had just shown his her awesome power. He could look at least a bit scared! Instead he seemed satisfied, the hint of a smile twitching at his lips.

Kelvin got up, groaning. Kalasin offered a hand as she looked at his mouth. He had bitten his tongue badly. He probably would hurt for a couple of days. Reaching inside, she used her magic to heal him.

"Why aren't you surprised?" Jase asked Kaddar, watching his face. "You expected this from the beginning. I expected something, too, but not an outright win."

"Kalasin got me yesterday." Kaddar explained. "Slammed me against the wall because she thought I was making a move on her. In that moment, I learned that she could probably fight as well as she can heal. So, as good as a Shang."

"She mentioned Daine." Jase said, understanding the situation. "You know, you could have not tried to make a move, because at this rate, I will."

Kaddar looked at Jase, eyebrows raised. "You know we're getting married in six months."

Jase smirked, rubbing his hands together. "Six months is a long time. Besides, I like a lady with some spice in her." His gaze moved to Kalasin, who was doing archery, and winning nearly every time.


	5. Chapter 5 :Insults and rain tears

Chapter 5: Work.

Kalasin Hated work. But, surprisingly enough, she was great at it. As Kaddar found out, she only acted like a three year old around him. He wasn't sure why.

"Kaddar!" Kalasin called, two weeks after she had arrived. "We've got to go to a council meeting about taxes! If I have to suffer through six hours of backache and boredom, then so do you!"

Kaddar opened the door violently, making Kalasin jump. His shirt was half on, but at least he had pants. His hair looked ruffled, sticking out in weird spots. He had bags under his eyes, and his shoes were somewhere in his room. Feeling a bit of pity, Kalasin shoved it away. She was ready for anything earlier than he was, and she talked more during the meetings.

"What's your problem?" He demanded, looking very cross. "Even a brat has some limits, doesn't she?"

"The whole world is my problem!" Kalasin shouted, knowing she was unfair. She didn't care. She lost control around Kaddar, and she couldn't hide her feelings even if she tried. All those years spending hours a day learning manners had gone to waste.

"Well, too bad, idiot!" The world doesn't revolve around you! G whine somewhere else!" Kaddar entered his room again, shutting the door behind him.

Kalasin growled and slammed the door open. Looking for Kaddar, she got a good look at the room and gasped.

It was a mess! Colorful silk curtains on the ground, the bed unmade, pillows and clothes strewn everywhere. And what a stink! All those old clothes sure reeked! She had to get some air in here.

Walking over to his window, she opened it as wide as it would go, breathing through her mouth.

"What the hell?" Someone cursed. Kalasin turned and saw Kaddar, handsome in white and brown. His hair was combed, and he no longer looked like a disaster.

Kalasin stuck her chin up. "It stunk in here." She informed him. "I opened the window for some air."

"You want air?" Kaddar asked. "Get out!" He shoved her out the door. Then coming after her, and slamming it in his wake, as if to emphasize a point, he walked ahead of Kalasin.

At the meeting, Kalasin was quiet, barely speaking a word. The old council men, in charge of boring people, as Kalasin had complained when they couldn't hear, were looking from her to Kaddar, who was deliberately looking everywhere but her.

"What do you think we should do about the taxes?" Lord Webenezer asked.

"We should tell the citizens that if they want to be considered, they shouldn't ruin people's rooms like animals!" Kaddar said angrily.

Kalasin looked at the floor, saying nothing. This worried the council men, for they found her both entertaining and a 'joy to their old bones.'

"Meeting adjourned." Kaddar said, leaving the room. Everyone else but Kalasin followed suit. She stayed there a little while longer, thinking.

Kaddar looked around the great hall. Hours had passed, and no Kalasin. Did she forget her duty? Hundreds of nobles were waiting to me her, and tens more were waiting to talk. Maybe he should look for her, just in case. This was the longest they had ever been apart since she had gotten here. Even at night she was constantly in his head. God, that annoying woman! Kaddar growled under his breath and left.

Kaddar looked in nearly every room in the palace, and consulted hundreds of slaves, but no Kalasin. This could either mean she was in an underground tunnel, unlikely, since nobody ever found them, or she was outside. Kaddar sighed. While it was a cold night, at least it wasn't raining **.**

Boom! Thunder crashed outside, wetting anyone in the courtyards. Rain poured down by the bucket loads, giving people a headache while the gods teased Kaddar.

Kalasin sat under a willow tree in the wettest garden possible, turning blue from cold. She was soaked to the bone. Kaddar hesitantly touched her, and found she was ice cold. Poking her in the ribs, he saw she didn't respond, nearly fainting from being in the rain for more than an hour.

Grumbling under his breath, Kaddar lifted Kalasin bride-style. He walked her over to his room, which despite being messy and stinky, had a huge fireplace.

Kaddar gently set Kalasin on the bed. Brushing hair out of her eyes awkwardly, he went to start the fire.

Kalasin woke feeling cold. Her hand was freezing, and her skin was slightly blue. A roaring heat melted the ice on her nose before she opened her eyes.

She was in Kaddar's rooms, sitting near the fireplace, which roared comfortably. She was wrapped on a blanket, and… nothing else. Kalasin started blushing, half rage, and half embarrassment.

"K-Kaddar!" She shouted, her cheeks flaming. "Pervert!"

"What now?!" Kaddar popped into the room, sounding exhausted. "I saved your life, can't you thank me? Put aside your pride."

"You stripped me!" Kalasin said, feeling the area around her for something to throw.

Kaddar blushed. "I had to! You were going to die!"

Kalasin wrapped the blanket tighter around her body. "Give me back my clothes! Pervert!"

"I am not a pervert! A woman's body is only nice to look at when it is warm, and a normal skin color. You were like an ice alien."

"Then give me back my clothes so I won't have to be here anymore!" Kalasin said through gritted teeth.

"You want dirty men's clothes?"

"Order the slaves to give me clothes, then! As the Emperor, you can do that!"

Kaddar folded his arms. "No."

Kalasin sputtered. "No?" She raised her arm and a fireball grew on it.

Kaddar smirked, unfazed by the fireball. "Say please."

Kalasin grinded her teeth looking down. "You won't get out of here until you do." Kaddar reminded her cheerfully, like she wasn't aiming to burn him.

Kalasin's lip trembled, she was about to cry. For some reason, Kaddar's words hurt more than anybody's but her families. Why did he hurt her so? She dropped her hand and looked down. "Please, Kaddar." She whispered.

He cocked an ear at her. "I couldn't hear. Can you say it again, please?" She threw a fireball that nearly hit him, burning the curtains.

He threw clothes at her. They both glared at each other. This marriage was work.


	6. Chapter 6: a possible romance?

Chapter 6: A possible romance?

For the next week, Kalasin and Kaddar barely talked. Every time Kalasin would make a biting comment, she would look at Kaddar and be reminded of the time in his room, and blush awkwardly, causing Kaddar to blush too. They rarely spoke to anyone, lost their tempers at odd times, and acted absolutely crazy.

One day, Jase visited during a ball. Kalasin and Kaddar were supposed to dance, but they kept blushing and glaring at each other. Kaddar kept blushing because he had been nice to Kalasin, and she hadn't hit him. Kalasin kept blushing because he had seen her naked. IT stands to reason they would want to keep their distance.

"May I have this dance?" Jase interrupted, when the royal couple were glaring daggers at each other. Both turned to Jase with a relived expression on their faces.

"Don't give her back anytime soon." Kaddar called, much to his court's amusement. "If you do, one of us will kill you. I am betting Kalasin."

So Jase and Kalasin danced. Jase, handsome in white and cream, his amber eyes filled with mirth. His light red hair made him look handsome in a gentle way. He said nothing while they danced, just let a relaxing quiet come between them.

After a while, Kalasin had to excuse herself. She felt dizzy, and Jase's happy, kind face was being burned in her mind. Drinking a glass of wine, she felt a bit giddy. Deciding she needed some fresh air, she went outside, into a rose garden.

Sitting on a bench, Kalasin looked around. The rose garden was filled with firefly's, along with the glow of the full moon. The roses were beautiful, even if she couldn't see their color in the dark. They were plump and full, and their scent hung in the air like mist, giving the image of lovers.

"Kally." A voice called.

Kalasin turned around, nearly falling of the bench. Jase was there, looking hurt.

"I thought you felt bad." He said, sitting down next to her. His heat made Kalasin uncomfortable, she didn't know why. Maybe it was the wine. "But it turns out you just want to stop dancing. You could have said you wanted fresh air, you know."

Kalasin looked down. Her cheeks burned. Tears welled in her eyes. Was he angry too? Everything she did seemed to go wrong, from the moment she first came to Carthark. She never meant to hurt Jase, she just didn't want to dance. "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

A warm hand lifted her chin. Jase looked into her eyes, his face centimeters away from hers. "Don't cry." He said gently, brushing her tears away gently. His hand lingered on her face. "Don't ever cry."

Kalasin looked down, a warm feeling filling her up. She had a friend in Carthark, someone who really cared about her! Smiling through tears of relief, she looked up at Jase.

Lips met hers in a kiss. Jase gave her a kiss as light as day, as soft as the moon. Kalasin wanted to pull away, but this feeling was addictive. She couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried.

Jase pulled away. "Are you all right?" He asked gently. "I really like you. I want you to be happy." He brushed hair out of her eyes.

Kalasin flinched. Jase pulled his hand back. "How dare you!" She shouted, eyes filling with tears. "I thought I had a real friend, and it turns out you just like me for my body! No one in Carthark actually has any decency! I'm engaged to a horrid pervert, his friend is a creep and…" Kalasin erupted into sobs, more homesick than ever.

"Kalasin-" Jase tried. Kalasin ran away from him, into the night.

The next morning, there was still no sign of Kalasin. Jase had looked all over, and there was nothing. Even Kaddar had become worried. This wasn't like Kalasin. His suspicion turned to Jase, who had seen her last, but he said nothing. Besides, if Jase had made a move, Kalasin would surely have hit him.

The entire palace was searching. Kaddar couldn't focus at his meeting, he was so worried. Kalasin could be hurt, or worse. She was a princess, for all her strength. She didn't know how to survive in the real world. It was harsh, and people with ill intentions could hurt her.

After hours of searching, he went down to one of the secret tunnels that led to a hidden room he had discovered a few years ago. While helping Daine, slaves had shown him the beginning of the tunnels, believing there was no more. But Kaddar had known better. His childhood was filled with legends, and his favorite story was of the tunnels. There was supposed to be a secret room which housed all the splendid history of Carthark.

While exploring in the caves one day, he found a secret passage way that led to even more tunnels. At the end of each one there was a riddle. When you solved them all, you entered the secret room.

Kaddar, now remembering all the answers by heart, made his way through the labyrinth warily, remembering all the traps. When he got to the secret room, he relaxed, taking a deep breath.

The secret room was the center of Carthark. It was more than a library that housed secrets of every living soul in Carthark. It was Carthark's heart, and its people were DNA. It always inspired him.

The room was impossible to describe, because it kept changing. One day it was small with comfy chairs. The next day, the chairs were made of gold and had jewels encrusted on them. Kaddar had different theories, but his top one was that the room changed according to the country's mood.

In the center of quiet he heard a sigh. Kaddar stiffened. There was someone in this room other than him. He would kill the imposter for trespassing on such a sacred place.


	7. Chapter 7: Falling apart in the Heart

Chapter 7: The heart of Carthark

Kalasin heard someone enter. She sighed. "Who's there?" A familiar voice called.

"Go away!" Kalasin shouted back. "I have more right to be in this sacred room than you, for I am the future Empress of Carthark!"

"Kalasin?" The voice called.

She finally recognized the voice. "Kaddar?!" She said, surprised. Oh, no! She thought. Crawling away, she crashed right into him. It seemed the room wanted them together.

Kaddar shoved her into the wall with surprising force. "What the hell has gotten into you?" He shouted. "First you spend an hour in the rain, nearly freezing to death, when that garden is hard to get into unless you know your way around. Second, you run away after dancing with Jase, did he insult you? And third, you manage to find your way into the heart of Carthark, and the underground tunnels. You-I deserve an explanation. Do you know how worried I've been?!"

Kalasin looked at him, all her energy drained away. Her eyes were bloodshot, she had been crying, Kaddar realized. Pushing away his pity, he let go of her wrists. She slid down to the floor, a complete mess.

Her hair was tangled. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her dress was wrinkled and dirty, with a ruined sleeve.

Kaddar's eyes widened as he took her in. "What happened to you?" He asked in horror. "You look like you've been run over by a rhino."

Kalasin lowered her head, it seemed she didn't have the energy to talk anymore. "Up." Kaddar commanded. When he grabbed her wrist, she flinched away from him. Letting her go, he slid down to the floor beside her.

"What happened?" He asked in a gentler tone. "I've never seen you like this before." Kalasin didn't answer, she just leaned into him. Surprised, but unable to move, Kaddar settled into a more comfortable position.

The next morning, Kalasin opened her eyes. She had a monster headache, and she was starving. A warm feeling was settled in her chest. Am arm was around hers. She had never felt so comforted.

Getting up softly, Kalasin tiptoed over to a table. The strange room, supposedly the heart of Carthark, had given her food whenever she felt like it. Eating her breakfast, Kalasin tried not to remember the last few days. She didn't want to fall into depression.

A warm hand gripped her back. Kalasin tensed, then relaxed as she realized who it was. "How are you this morning?" He asked, his voice carefully neutral. "Last night you were halfway to crazy kingdom, but you seem better."

"Thanks." Kalasin blushed. Why was she always so vulnerable around Kaddar? It usually took her months to open up like that. As a royal princess, she had been raised never to expect much from herself and never to show anyone her true self. So why was it so different with him?

Kalasin opened her mouth to apologize for running away, when Kaddar kissed her on the cheek. Instead, she blushed a deep red, and mumbled something. Kaddar also turned red upon seeing her reaction.

"Sorry." He stammered. "But you looked like you needed comfort, and well, I didn't know what to do…" He trailed off. "We should go back." He said lamely, when she didn't answer. "Everyone will be in a panic looking for us right now. If you're still not willing to talk about what happened, then at least change clothes."

Looking down at her clothes, Kalasin blushed. One sleeve was completely torn, while the other was riddled with holes. Her skirt was in tatters, while the bodice was also torn, revealing fragments of skin. Kalasin blushed and turned away.

"Kally?" It was the first time Kaddar had called her that. Hearing her normal name coming from his lips stirred something within Kalasin, something she couldn't identify. It filled her with a fuzzy feeling, like bubbles rising to the surface. "Please talk to me. I've been searching for you, and when I finally find you, you are a complete mess, hair included. You ran away during an important night, and you somehow found the heart of Carthark, which is found by someone once in a century. You're acting like you are made of glass, when I know that isn't true. Kally." Kaddar pleaded. "Talk to me."

Kalasin told him everything, except for the fact that Jase cared about her and that he kissed her. She didn't think Kaddar would understand, and she didn't want to know what would happen If he did. Probably public executions, for kissing the Emperor's betrothed.

"The labyrinth just parted for me. It gave me its knowledge. Well, it answers my questions. The test you pass every time is just questions you need to answer honestly. I guess the Heart could read my mind and let me pass."

"Amazing." Murmured Kaddar, scratching his head. "But we really do need to get upstairs. I know a secret passage way to my room. Follow me." He took Kalasin's hand, and they ventured into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8 : The Visit

Chapter 8: The visit

"Good morning, Kally." Kaddar poked his head through the door. He had become a lot friendlier in the last couple of weeks. Kalasin had not. She always went to sleep naked, so whenever she saw Kaddar in the morning, she turned red and threw a pillow at him.

This time however, she sighed and sat up, covering her body with a blanket. "Could you not wake me up every morning?" She asked, more than a bit annoyed. "I treasure sleep more that treasure."

"And yet you aren't throwing a pillow at me." Kaddar noticed. "You're warming up to me!"

"Get out!" Shouted Kalasin, finally losing it. She slammed the door with magic, hearing Kaddar laughing on the other side.

As she was putting on her clothes, she sighed. Kaddar had found out that he loved teasing her, which made teasing him a lot harder. In the last couple of weeks, the whole kingdom was surprised with the change. The normally child-like Kalasin, who loved teasing Kaddar and always woke with a smile on her face, had been replaced with Kaddar personality, a stiff, gruff attitude, and a deep annoyance towards him.

Kaddar on the other hand, had become a bit more childlike around Kalasin. He often teased her and woke with a smile on his face. Everyone was scared. What had happened?

Finally, in a white and pink dress, Kalasin went over to breakfast. Kaddar would probably be there, and she could poke him with a spoon or something.

Kaddar was at breakfast, though he kindly let her finish her meal before he spoke. He had something on his mind, because he looked very excited, and he was looking restlessly around, as if he had no patience.

After tormenting him a bit by eating extra slowly. Kalasin sighed and put down her fork. "Spill it, Kaddar." She ordered, looking at him sternly. "It's not funny anymore. IF you need to go pee, do it elsewhere."

"Ha, ha." He said, agitated. "We got an invitation to a three day ball, which I know isn't vacation, but it means no work."

Kalasin looked at him, her face alight with happiness. "I'm in."

Kaddar looked up at her. "Great. I'll tell Jase we accept."

Kalasin stiffened. "Why would you tell Jase?"

"Didn't I mention that the party is at Jase's?" Kaddar asked innocently.

Kalasin nervously smoothed her napkin. "You know, I have some paperwork to catch up on…"

"Kally." Kaddar's hand lifted her chin gently, forcing her to look at him. "Why are you avoiding Jase?"

Kalasin shook her head. She didn't want to tell him.

"Then you have no excuse." Kaddar's voice was suddenly hard, like the man she had met on the day she arrived. "I'll tell the maids to prepare your things."

Before the first ball, Kalasin could hardly stand still. What would she say to Jase? She would probably see him there. It was his house, after all. Well, technically, it was his family's mansion. But, details, details.

Kalasin decided to downplay her beauty tonight, with no makeup, no jewelry, and a plain dress. She would look like a sparrow, but it mattered not. Anything that wouldn't make her stand out was good.

Kaddar had a different idea. He looked like a king standing next to a peasant. A beautiful one, but a peasant all the same.

As the royal couple began dancing, tension was high in the air. Anyone could see the air brewing towards a fight, so a lot of the women began fake fainting and pretending to puke. Some of the men escorted them out, and suddenly, there was no one left but the royal couple.

Kaddar stopped dancing, but he didn't let go of her. "Kalasin." He said. "What's going on? You obviously have some problem with Jase. What happened that night?"

Kalasin shook her head. This was one thing she could never tell Kaddar.

Kaddar shook his head in annoyance and led her outside. They sat down on a marble bench too much like the one where Jase kissed her. Kalasin's heart started beating faster.

Kaddar was content just to hold her hand, he knew something was bothering her, but comfort was the best thing he could give her right now.

Kalasin wanted to go back to a time when things were simple. But then, they never were. Looking up at the sky, she sighed. It had begun raining gently, the soft patter of the rain beating like a heartbeat. Kalasin snuggled closer to Kaddar. She didn't want to go back inside now, not when she felt at peace for the first time in weeks.

Kaddar said nothing when she snuggled closed, he just sighed in content. Breathing in the scent of roses, he smiled. This is what Kalasin smells like, he thought. I don't think I will ever be able to replicate this special scent, no matter how many roses I grow.

Kalasin pulled back, startled. "Did you sniff my hair?" She asked Kaddar warily.

Kaddar blushed a deep red. "Sorry." Kalasin didn't want to lean in, but it was very cold, and Kaddar was comforting and warm. She decided that being a pervert wasn't the worst that could happen.


	9. Chapter 9: A chance

Chapter 9: A chance

"Jase." Kalasin murmured, deep asleep. "No, Jase. We shouldn't be doing this."

"Miss?" A lady in waiting shook Kalasin awake. "Are you alright? You look rather pale. Should I send for the doctor?"

"I'm fine." Kalasin reassured the lady, aghast. Now I have dreams about him? She thought, horrified. I have to forget him.

After lunch and finishing her work for a while, Kalasin went out in the gardens. It was a quiet place that not many found soothing, but for Kalasin it was a way to escape complications.

"Hi." Called the voice of the person she really didn't want to see. "Sorry I missed the ball, but I was sick. All better now." Jase rapped his chest. He stepped closer to Kalasin. "Are you OK?"

"Um, fine." Kalasin said, unable to move. "What brings you here?"

"Family business." Jase said curtly. Kalasin felt disappointed but shoved the feeling away. "Why are you in the gardens?"

"To escape." Kalasin said. "I hate work!"

Jase chuckled. "You sound like my three year old cousin, who's convinced that learning is work."

Kalasin scowled and pouted. "I am sixteen! Soon to be empress! I am not a three year old!" Jase only raised his eyebrows at this, grinning.

"I was teasing! You look much prettier, and you don't drool."

Kalasin blushed. "I'm not that pretty, Jase."

Jase smiled. "You're way prettier than you think. As pretty as your mom. A strong princess of the empire."

Kalasin ducked her head. Her mom was widely known as the most beautiful woman in the world, and she hated being compared to her. She also hated being called beautiful, like she was an ornament, but Jase made her sound as powerful as the Lioness. She wanted to be strong, to defend her country. To help the poor. To heal the sick. To do so many things she couldn't do because of her station.

To her shame, tears glistened in her eyes. Kalasin whipped them away quickly, ashamed that she had been crying so much.

"What's wrong?" Jase asked. "Did I hurt you again? I didn't kiss you, and it's taking all my self-control-" He slapped a hand over his mouth. Kalasin chuckled.

"No, Jase. I'm just sad and frustrated that I can't do so many things because I'm a princess." She spat the word out like a curse. "I'm just a tool to help country's prosper! And to make matters worse, my heart has been going wild with emotion! And why am I so vulnerable around you and Kaddar! Kaddar, of all people!"

Jase hugged Kalasin gently, embracing and protecting her. "I think you are so vulnerable around Kaddar because you care about him. And maybe you care about me too?"

Kalasin looked up, into hungry eyes full of desire and a degree of love that she couldn't comprehend.

Without realizing it, Kalasin leaned forward. Jase looked surprised, but he kissed her with lips as soft as clouds.

"Mmm." Kalasin murmured, wrapping her arms around Jase's neck as she deepened the kiss. Jase kissed back with equal warmth, his arms wrapping around her lower back.

They broke apart, gasping for air. "At least now I know how you feel." Jase remarked playfully, kissing her jaw. Kalasin closed her eyes, in heaven at last. She felt like an open book, after years of being closed. All her stress was flowing out in the form of romance.

Jase leaned back, cupping head cheek with his hand. "I've got to go. I promised Ma that I would get something, and I already spent more than an hour with you. Including the time I was searching for you." He kissed her, slowly and gently, like butterflies. "See you, warrior princess."

Kalasin sat there for quite some time, thinking things over. It would be nice to have a lover, especially considering that she could see herself really caring about Jase one day. The future looked bright indeed. Whistling a toon, she walked back into the palace.

For the next couple of weeks, Kalasin hardly saw Jase at all. Whenever she did see him, she had to keep herself in cheek and not throw herself at Jase. Her change of mood made everyone happy, including the Emperor. Even though he had no idea why she was so cheerful, it made his life much easier.

Kaddar leaned toward Kalasin, his eyes searching. "What have you done!?" He asked, angry. "I told you, Carthark is not your home. Its your prison. So don't you go falling in love!"

Kalasin woke up gasping, dripping sweat. She cared about Jase, but she didn't know him well enough to love him. She kept trying to get to know him better, but it was hard. But why did she feel like Jase wasn't who dream Kaddar was talking about?


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbye and Hello

Chapter 10: Goodbye

Kalasin continued to meet Jase as months passed. It was now only a month till the wedding, and the day that Kalasin dreaded the most was coming closer. Kaddar had continued to be friendly, but she rarely noticed it. She knew she would have to produce an heir, and have sex with a man she considered as a friend, and that thought creeped her out. But she also knew that she deeply cared about Jase.

He was sweet, and gentle, like a fairy-tale prince. Every time they kissed, Kalasin felt safe. And yet she knew, deep in her heart, that this couldn't last.

She walked to the garden one day, cool and composed. She was wearing breeches and a tunic that showed of her figure. Most day's people would point and gasp, but she had evaded eyesight.

Meeting Jase in the garden, she ran into his arms. All she wanted was to forget about royalty.

Looking into his eyes, bright with happiness, Kalasin couldn't stand it anymore. She kissed Jase, her hand digging into his hair, brushing all over his back. He kissed her back with just as much passion, though it was the slow kind of kiss that promised forever. But that kiss only brought tears to Kalasin's eyes.

Jase began kissing her chin, traveling down to her neck. He sucked slowly on a vein, and his mouth traveled all the way to her ears. Meanwhile, Kalasin was absentmindedly drawing circles in Jase's back, thinking about the future.

We can't be together! She thought. Kaddar and a kingdom is standing in our way! But what about my feelings? She thought desperately, trying to find an escape. What about how I feel? What about Jase?

Jase. That name hit her like a bucket. What did she think of him? He was sweet, funny and forgiving, like a perfect guy. But did she love him? That was something else. She cared about him. She wanted Jase to be happy. But… that was it. Kalasin thought, devastated. I don't love him.

"Jase." She said, breaking apart. "We need to talk."

His brow scrunched up, wondering why. Kalasin's heart broke. She didn't want to break his. "We can't be together anymore, Jase." She said. "I care about you, but I will be someone else's wife in a month. And that someone is your best friend."

Jase's eyes welled with tears, but he didn't look surprised. "I can't ever ask for your forgiveness. But I want you to know that I am sorry. I don't want to hurt you, but we knew from the start that this was impossible."

Jase cupped her chin in his hands one last time. "You were my first love." He said softly.

Kalasin looked at him through tears. "And you were my freedom, a dream I always wanted."

Jase smiled softly and got up, leaving for good.

Kalasin went back to her room and faked sickness. She needed time to figure out what to do next.

Walking through the garden that evening, Kalasin smelled an old smell. For some reason she felt a tingle inside, like something was awakening. Breathing in the smell, she realized what plant it was.

"I wonder why roses always make me think of Kaddar." She wondered aloud.

"I guess I'm just awesome." Kaddar called, coming out from the bushes. He had a few leaves on his normally spotless clothes, but other than that he looked normal. Kalasin's heart sped up for some stupid reason. Shut up heart! She thought. We agreed just to be friends weeks ago! It doesn't matter how you feel about him! Besides, she thought sadly. I just broke up with Jase. I don't want to jump from man to man. Jase will think he was a distraction. And in a weird way, he was. Jase was a dream. And this is reality.

"Kaddar?" Kalasin said. What she was about to do could jeopardize their whole friendship, but the idea of having sex with a friend creeped her out. And she had to try. "Maybe our engagement would be more enjoyable if we tried dating?" He looked bewildered, and he obviously thought she was crazy. She swallowed hard and looked down. She hadn't realized how much his opinion mattered to her.

He looked thoughtful. "The idea of having sex with had horrified me. I mean, if you didn't like it, you could totally bruise my head." Kalasin started giggling like crazy, she was relived. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. Maybe even she could forgive her dad after all.

"Would you like to walk with me to the heart?" Kaddar held out his hand. Kalasin felt a bit overwhelmed. It was all happening so quickly. Her mind could barely keep up. "I know it's dusty, but it is the most private place. And, as an added bonus, you can see anyone on palace grounds from there. How awesome, right?"

"Really?" Kalasin thought with a panic. That meant Kaddar could have seen them, maybe he already knew…

"Guess what I saw this morning?!" Kaddar asked as they were walking in the tunnels. Kaddar lit a fire, holding a torch. "Jase! Kissing his girlfriend!"

Kalasin stopped in her tracks. Deep breaths. She told herself. Maybe he doesn't know who it is. "Who is it? Who finally managed to snag Jase's heart?"

"A cruel bitch. I saw Jase crying today. She broke his heart. His ears were red. That means he's been crying hard. She is probably a prostitute. Only they would be so low."

Kalasin felt horrid, had she really hurt Jase that much? But their relationship had been doomed to fail, they had both known that in their hearts. What could she do? "Maybe their relationship was doomed. Maybe it had no chance, and she didn't want to drag it on." Kalasin suggested in a neutral tone.

"If so, then she shouldn't have started playing with his heart, she should have said no from the beginning, not stretched it out. That was unforgivable." Kaddar stooped and turned to look at Kalasin. "Hang on a moment. Why does it sound like you're on her side? She broke the heart of Jase! You two are friends, right?"

Kalasin looked down, ashamed. Why does Kaddar always get the better of me? She thought, frustrated. "Why do you always get the better of me?" She accidently said aloud. Her eyes widened as she realized what she said. Clasping her hands over her mouth, she refused to let another word out.

Kaddar looked amused. "I do not. Remember your first night here?"

"That was one time!" Kalasin argued. "And it was before I got to know you! Ever since I got to know you, I can't win anything. Verbal of physical."

Kaddar stepped closer, until they were inches apart. "Can I test something?" He was asking for permission with his eyes. Kalasin nodded, not sure what to expect.

Kaddar kissed her. His lips were like oranges, fall, and snow. His kisses were gentle, but had a deeper meaning that Jase's didn't have. They broke apart for a second, gasping, and then Kaddar's arms went around her waist. A months ago Kalasin would have killed him. Now she moaned into the kiss that was so passionate, it made her bones melt.

Kaddar wasn't gentle. No ruler was. He was snow, passion that exceeded over every level possible. Kalasin finally began to understand why Kaddar had such a deep influence on her. From the moment she hadn't hated him, she had cared about him. And it was slowly developing into love.

Kalasin, unable to stand it, brushed her hands over the smooth muscle of his chest. His back was warm, and his chest, was soft. Kaddar nibbled on her lip, surprising a moan out of Kalasin, and he started tracing kisses all over her chin. He bit her ear gently, and his lips found her's again.

Each kiss was a promise. Kalasin knew that this relationship could last. And she also knew that she was in love with Kaddar, the Emperor of Carthark. And their love was beautiful.

Author's note:

I know that it was short. And not perfect. In fact, this was far from it. But that's what fanfiction is fir me. A ton of non-perfect stories, each taking something we know and love and turning it into our own.

It's been fun. I've actually been wanting to write this story for a long time, so I was glad when I finally got to. Who knows? Maybe someday I will even get a review?! Please tell me what you think. I really want to know what you think about something I worked so hard on.


End file.
